Olympus Academy
by XxColorNinjaXx
Summary: Dawn, May, Leaf, and Misty have been chosen to enroll in Olympus Academy..for no reason. And apparently, so are the boys. What awaits the teens in the school? Ikari, Contest, Poke, and Old Rival -First fic! Hehe..please review!
1. Prologue

Okay, I figured out this thing finally!

Drew: Took you long enough..

Me: Shut it Grasshead.

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own Pokémon, because if I did, Drew and May would be the main characters, and Ash would be effin' 14-15. -.-**

Ash: Hey!

* * *

May had skipped out of her house and into Misty's blue convertible, taking the passenger seat. Misty scoffed. "This is why you're the first person to pick up to school." The two were starting a new school, Olympus Academy, along with Dawn and Leaf. May was wearing a black plaid skirt that reached mid-thigh, a white blouse with two buttons at the top unbuttoned, and a blazer over it. She had her signature bandanna on, and her hair reached mid-back now. She was wearing red high tops. Her sapphire orbs filled with excitement. Misty was wearing the same thing, except her hair was up in her ponytail, and the end reached just passed her shoulder. She had light blue high tops on. "Let's go!" May exclaimed. "To Dawn's house!" Misty nodded and backed out of the driveway and onto the road to Dawn's house.

* * *

May walked up to the door and knocked it. "Dawn! Let's go!" Dawn slowly plodded down to the door and answered it. Dawn was still somewhat tired, but she was ready. May pulled her hand and dragged her all the way to the car. "May! Why are you so excited! It's just school!" May rolled her eyes at the blunette. Dawn's blue hair now reached mid-back as well, and she was wearing midnight blue flats. The girls put on their seatbelts. "Good morning Dawn." Misty teased. Dawn rolled her eyes. "Turn on the radio." she muttered. May turned on the radio as Dawn started humming to the song playing. Misty got on the main road, because Leaf's house was farther away.

* * *

"...SO CALL ME MAYBE!" May and Dawn sang at the top of their lungs. Misty sat in the driver's seat, irritated. "I have a mallet and I'm not afraid to use it.." she groaned evilly, slightly smirking. The girls eventually shut up, looking horrified. Misty laughed and pulled into Leaf's driveway. Luckily, Leaf was already outside, so she hopped in the car. When she heard the song, she paused, leaned up to the radio, and turned the volume knob down to _MUTE. _"Better." she sighed. "Aren't you excited?" May asked Leaf. Leaf shurugged. "Meh.." she said boredly, shrugging. May blinked and turned to the bluenette, the two striking up a conversation about the school. "Ring ring ring! Your best friend is calling! Pick it up, Mist! Pika-chuu!" Misty's phone had gone off with the custom ringtone Ash made. She blushed lightly and groaned inwardly. She picked up the phone. "Hey Ash." "Hi Mist!" he said excitedly. "Are you goin' to Olympus Academy?" Ash asked happily. "Yeah. So is Dawn, Leaf, and May. Why?'' the fiery haired girl replied. "THAT'S AWESOME!" he yelled through his Blackberry. She winced and put the phone slightly away from her ear. "Shut up Ashy boy!" she heard Gary yell. "Sorry..Well, so are Gary, Drew, and Paul. Say hi guys!" Misty giggled at the boy's fun. "Hi." Drew and Gary greeted. Paull's only response was a simple "Hn." Misty rolled her eyes. "Gotta go Ash. I'm driving." "Oh.." he replied, upset. "Well, see you at school!" he yelled again. "Ashy boy! I'm driving!" And with that, she hung up. "Hey guys. Guess who's goin to this school too?" The girls stared at their gym leader friend. "No.." May started. Misty sighed and nodded. "Yup. Shinji, Hayden, Oak, and Ketchum."


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry everybody for taking so long! And I appreciate the one critique I got. ;-;

Drew: Haha.

Misty: *takes out mallet* Hey Hayden~

Drew: I take it back, I'm sorry!

Me: *smirks* Paul, disclaimer puh-lease.

May: I thought smirking was grasshead's stupid thing..

Paul: Hn. (**Translation: Color Ninja doesn't own anything here, except for the plot and her name. If she did, she would be overrun with fangirls in her secret base and most likely die. Thank god you aren't us.**)

Me: Alrighty! Let's gooo!

Dawn and Ash: Yayyy!

Me: Where'd you come from..?

_-I'm a line break:D-_

"Crap!" May and Dawn exclaimed. Leaf rolled her eyes at the girls.

"Relax, it's not like they go with us everywhere they go." Leaf assured.

"Last time I check, they have.'' Misty replied knowingly, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Just relax, I'm pulling in the parking lot." Dawn and May grumbled in the back.

When Misty parked and the girls hopped out, a black Escalade pulled up next to them and hopped out the boys. The boys still looked the same, except for the fact, they got muscle.

Ash ran over to Misty, pikachu following suit. "Misty!" he exclaimed, hugging Misty. "Pika!" Misty giggled. "Hey guys. And Drew."

"Hey!" the green-haired boy replied. May rolled her eyes, adjusting her bandana in the process.

"Hey sexy." Gary came up to Leaf and whispered. "SPARTAN KICK!" Leaf kicked Gary straight where the sun doesn't shine.

"YOU ABUSIVE CHILD!" Gary had fallen to the ground, groaning in pain.

All conversation had stopped, as everyone began laughing.

Except Paul, for he was smiling.

"Can we go inside now? It's hot out here." the bluenette asked.

"Way ahead of you~" May called over her shoulder.

Dawn ran up to her and walked with her, and everybody walked to the entrance.

_-I'm a line break:D-_

"Hi, welcome to Olympus Academy. Congratulations on being chosen, I'm Ms. Saori, but call me Solidad. You'll all figure out why you're here, quite soon." A pink haired lady introduced, standing in a nice blouse, pencil skirt, and 3 inch pumps.

The gang introduced themselves, as Solidad smiled. "As you know, we have dorms, and we have them chosen for you. I understand you got your schedules in May, correct?"

Misty nodded to signal she was correct.

"Well, your number is on the left hand corner. There are 4 to a room, and up to 6 pokemon are allowed to be with you, okay?"

Ash threw his fist in the air when she said the part about Pokemon.

Solidad giggled and continued.

"There will be a ceremony in the cafeteria and dinner at 7:45 PM. Please dress formal, and only one pokemon."

Dawn, ignoring the last part, squealed at the formal dressing.

Paul rolled his eyes, as so did Drew and Gary.

"See you later.'' Solidad said with a wink, and walked off.

"I love this school!" Dawn exclaimed.

-_I'm a line break:D-_

"Whoo! We all have dorms!"

"Yeah, kinda why Solidad or Ms. Saori, or whatever, said that, June."

"My name is May, grasshead!"

"Airhead!"

"Grasshead!"

"Airhead!"

"Grasshead!''

"Airhe-"

"Leaf!" The two coordinators turned in bewilderment at Leaf, the brunette just smirking.

"Well, we already know our dorm. We're in one together." Misty said, aiming her words at Paul.

Paul nodded. "Drew and I are in one dorm, and Ash and Gary are in the dorm next door."

"Okay, to the rooms!" Misty exclaimed.''

"Way ahead of you~" Dawn called back, May, Drew, and Gary walking with her.

Misty rolled her eyes as the remaining teens followed them.

* * *

Me: Was that good?

Dawn: Revieewwwww.

May: Mhmm.

Leaf: Do you have any cookies?

Me: Drew got it.

Leaf: *fire in eyes* DREW, GIMME THE COOKIE.

Drew: No.

Leaf: GIVE. ME. THE. COOKIE.

Drew: How. About. No.

Leaf: SPARTAN KICK! *kicks Drew in the no-no square*

Drew: *falls to ground* Just take it!

Leaf: Yayy! *nibbles cookie*


	3. Chapter 2

Kishi: Because of a fever and a sudden burst of inspiration, I get to upload this chapter! This story is up and running again! Whoo! Inspiration rocks!

Drew: Oh joy.

Kishi: *rolls eyes* Shut it, Grasshead. Paul, do your thing!

Gary: He's finally in the correct fandom!

Kishi: Oh shush.

Paul: Hn. (**Translation: Color Ninja doesn't own Pokemon. If she did, her secret hideout would be overrun by fangirls.**)

* * *

Third person POV

The group split up to go their designated dorm rooms. Misty led the girls to their dorm, Level B, Room 22. She opened the door and they all shuffled in. Once Leaf closed the door, they all yelled "Dibs!" and ran to the room each girl wanted, leaving their stuff in the living room area. The dorm rooms were more classier than you think. There are 4 floors of dorms, and the rooms have walk in closets. The uniforms were already hung up, courtesy of Miss Saori.

There were four groups of dorms. The first floor had the lowest grade average people here, Jirachi Yellow. The second floor had the people second to lowest grade average, Kyogre Blue. The third floor had the people second to highest grade average, Groudon Red; this is where the guys are staying. And finally, the fourth floor is where the girls are staying, Rayquaza Green. This is the floor with the people with the highest grade averages of the school.

Dawn's room had light lavender walls and pink curtains. Her bed was all pink, and two columns were near the foot of the bed, kind of like a princess' bed. "Wow, this school knows their interior decorating!" the bluenette exclaimed, bringing her luggage to her room to unpack.

May's room had red walls with a tree-like design in the right corner, where her dresser is. In the middle of the room, there was a white bed with red pillows and a red blanket. She even had an egg pod chair! May flopped on the bed and sighed in content. "Agreed." she moaned happily, loving the soft bed.

Misty's room was truly modern designed. Her room had light blue walls with showcase shelves around the bed. The window leading to the balcony had vertical shutters; the lights of the bed were small, yet were very bright. Her bed was white with blue pillows and a blue blanket on it, making it look like an extended sofa. "I third it!" Misty called, putting her pokeballs on one of the showcase shelves.

Leaf's bedroom had white walls and green white curtains. There was one green circle cushion chair in front of the protruding mirror and another by the sofa at the end of the bed. There was a ceiling lamp shade above the mirror, and next to it was the bed's headboard. It had a very flower-like design to it, somewhat resembling nature. Her bed was white with green striped covers. "It's unanimous!" Leaf shouted, looking at her complexion in the mirror. All the girls began unpacking their bags.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot!" Dawn exclaimed. The girls had spent 1 hour and 30 minutes on unpacking and now they were lounging on the couch in the living room area. "What?" May asked. Dawn glanced at the clock. **4:15**. "We need dresses for the dinner! To the Camaro mobile!"

Misty facepalmed. "Can we put on shoes first?" Dawn gave them a sheepish look. "Hehe..yeah." Misty slid on her converse, May put on her DC's, and Leaf and Dawn put on their flats. "Let's go!" Dawn yelled, and swung the door open. (**A.N If you want to know what the girls are wearing, which I highly doubt, go to my Polyvore. It's on my profile.**)

The girls raced down the stairs trying to catch up with Misty, the fastest of the four. When they got down to the third floor, Dawn sprinted ahead, dodging people gracefully, and flipped in front one of the dorm rooms. Dawn had barely broken a sweat as May, Misty, and Leaf came to Dawn. "Ha! Now I know why I was best in gymnastics for 6 years!"

The soor they were standing in front of opened, revealing a scowling Paul, the smirking two, Gary and Drew, and the dense one, Ash. "Hey guys." the girls chorused. "We're going to the mall to buy stuff. And you're coming with us." Dawn said tersely, and grabbed Ash's arm and dragged him down the hall.

"You don't have a choice when Dawn is being serious, you know." May said. Paul reluctantly nodded, knowing what the coordinator meant. "Let's go." Gary said, smirking. He pushed by Paul and Drew and walked along with Misty and Leaf. May stayed behind with the remaining boys.

When they all arrived, Dawn was scowling at the group while Ash was panting. "You guys take forever! Come on!" She hopped in the passenger seat of the imperial blue Camaro, and Misty followed suit, taking the postion behind the wheel.

The guys were doing the same, all piling into the Escalade, with Gary at the wheel. "Come on Ashy-boy!" Ash sighed and hopped in, taking the passenger seat. May and Leaf took their spots in the back, and Misty started the ignition, the radio blasting All Time Low. "Dress hunting time!" Dawn exclaimed, smirking evilly at the girls. May and Leaf gulped while Misty ignored her. The fiery haired trainer was driving for Arceus-sake!

* * *

Kishi: Well? Go on my profile to see the rooms, too! ^^

Dawn: Please review.

Kishi: If you flame, they will be used to make my hot dogs yummy. [: And I also need critique.

Drew: Good luck with your review begging.

Kishi: ..Screw you, Grasshead.


	4. Chapter 3

Kishi: Hai guys. x3 I'm still sick, but who gives a triple fudge brownie?

May: Honestly, I could go for one about now.

Kishi: *nods* Agreed.

Gary: Yeah.

Drew: The fu-

Dawn: Waffles.

Drew: -waffles. I thought you were supposed to go on with your 'almighty' story, not fantasize about brownies!

Kishi: *glares at Drew* You know you want one. Oh Paul!

Paul: *rolls eyes* Hn. (**Translation: Color Ninja doesn't own Pokémon or Camaros. She wants one though. If she did, her secret hideout would be overrun.**)

* * *

Third person POV

When the gang arrived at the mall, they all got out of their separate cars, Gary and Misty locking them after, and walked in. "Okay." Dawn began, taking a serious commander-like role, "Paul, you carry my bags, Drew carries May's, Ash carries Misty's, and Gary carries Leaf's." May glanced over at a scowling Paul.

When they walked into the first store Dawn dragged them to, May hung back with Paul.

"I'm so sorry for you, man." Paul simply replied with a grunt. Leaf came up from behind of May. "Dawn is the shopaholic; she buys A TON." Paul's faced slowly began to pale, while the girls giggled. "Get in here! Leafy, May, I found perfect dresses!" The two brunettes rolled their eyes and walked towards the bluenette.

* * *

Dawn's POV

Oh my gosh! I found the perfect dresses for the girls! And they were all in their sizes! I squealed lightly, but found May and Leaf not present; however, they were hanging out with Paul, and I felt a slight twinge of jealousy. _No! I'm not falling for that emotionless purple-haired brick! _

"Get in here!" I called towards my best friends. Misty cringed slightly at how loud I was yelling, but I ignored it. "Leafy, May, I found perfect dresses!" When they came up, they were glancing at each other.

I shoved a green dress in Leaf's hands, a red one in May's hands, and a light blue one in Misty's hands. "I know you don't like modeling dresses, so, when you finally change, just take a picture of you in the dress and send it to me, via cell phone." I said, feeling incredibly smart. "Thank Arceus!" The three exclaimed, and us four walked to the dressing rooms. "Gosh, love you too." They all chuckled and walked into the separate dressing rooms.

* * *

May's POV

Dawn, I admire your work. This dress is so beautiful. It was a strapless dress, and the skirt of the dress flows out, not too clingy.

Where the top and skirt of the dress separates, there's a silver sparkly band. And the dress wasn't too revealing. It ended about mid-thigh, and I squealed lightly at how pretty it was.

I took a picture in the mirror, and sent to Dawn. Before sending, I typed in, **I can wear my black lace vans with this! Thanks Dawn-y! xoxo** I smiled and put on my regular clothes, and slipped on my DC's.

* * *

Misty's POV

Okay, normally I'm not a fan of dresses, but, this dress was so pretty. It faded into the different shades of blue, and it had one strap on the right shoulder. It was flowy, and ended about mid-thigh.

I could finally wear the new flats Dawn bought me!

I took a picture in the mirror, and sent it to Dawn. **Thanks,** I typed as an attachment to the picture. **I can wear the new flats you bought me! ;D **I smiled at my appearance in the mirror, the dress hugging the right places, not being too slutty. I put on my regular clothes and slid on my converse, the floor of the dressing room was quite cold and I could feel it through my socks.

* * *

Leaf's POV

This dress that Dawn chose was somewhat like May's, but it was pretty. It was a soft, dull-like shade of green, and, like May's dress, the skirt flows out. It ended about to the beginning of my knee, and it wasn't too clingy. _Thank you shortness. _I prayed in my head.

Unlike May's dress, this dress didn't have the silver band. It went along well with the grey flats I was wearing, and the dress was really comfortable.

I smiled lightly at my appearance, _Dawn, you've done it._ I took out my phone and took a picture in the mirror. **I can wear the same flats with this dress! Thanks, Dawny. :P **And with that, I sent the message to her phone. Quickly, I put on my regular clothes, and put the dress on the hanger.

* * *

Dawn's POV

_Phone shut up!_ I mentally scolded my phone.

My dress was really simple, not too eye-catching, just simple and pretty. It was a strapless pink dress that ended at the beginning of my knee, and it had a black ribbon that separated the top and skirt of the dress.

"This is cute.." I murmured, mentally pairing up shoes and clutches with the dress. I didn't need to take a picture in the mirror; I'd be changing in the dress right away.

But, I did anyways, and sent it to the girls, after checking their texts. I smiled. **You're welcome. 3 xoxo **I typed that and sent it. I changed back quickly, slipped on my flats, and walked out of the dressing room, at unison with the girls.

* * *

Third Person POV

"You all looked so cute in the dresses!" Dawn exclaimed to the three girls. They smiled and went to pay for the dresses, happy that May's mother was rich and provided her with money.

The girls walked back to the guys, who were all shocked. "Well, that took shorter than expected." Drew said in disbelief, Gary just blinking. The auburn haired boy walked over to Leaf. "I'll take this." he smirked, taking the bag from Leaf. "No peeking!" Leaf exclaimed, wanting everyone to be surprised on how pretty the dress was.

Dawn simply plopped her bag into Paul's hands. "Well, that's it." the bluenette concluded. Everyone's jaw dropped. "Well, that's a first." Misty, Leaf, and May said in unison. The guys shrugged; Ash took Misty's bag and Drew took May's. They all walked past the food court and to the parking lot. They hopped into their assigned vehicles and drove back to the school, similar music genres blasting in the cars' radios.

The guys were all just conversing of the usual, Pokémon, food, how dense Ash is, and dropping hints on crushes.

As the girls drove back, they talked about their dresses, well, except for Misty. (**A.N. Be prepared for the same ending of last chapter... :D**) She was driving, for Arceus-sake!

* * *

Kishi: Ha yes. I'm so frickin' evil.

Drew: Ooh, so wafflin' bad.

Dawn: You used my substitution for once! *claps happily*

Kishi: *rolls eyes* Paul, are those triple fudge brownies ready?

Paul: *nods and walks out of imaginary kitchen* Yeah, here they are. Freshly baked.

Leaf: Yay! Brownies!

Kishi: *gives everyone a brownie*

May: This is delicious!

Ash: Can I have more?

Kishi: *nibbles happily*

Dawn: Who knew the plumhead could bake?

Paul: *faint, very unnoticeable blush appears* I did, Troublesome.

Kishi: Anyways, review for a triple fudge brownie. They taste delicious! And if you're confused about the story details, PM me! And find the dresses on my Polyvore! Go on my profile to get access to it! ^^


End file.
